


Sleepless

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It's already gone midnight, but Gackt couldn't sleep. He simply wasn't tired and neither was his lover, Kami.





	Sleepless

            Gackt was lying naked in the centre of his bed with his head and shoulder propped up with a pillow, as he relaxed after a stressful day’s work. It was one in the morning but that didn’t stop him reading his favourite manga with a glass of whisky by his side. It wasn’t like he could sleep anyway.

            The turning of the page muffled the sounds from his front door but Gackt recognised them anyway. It was the turning of a key in the lock. Only a few people had a copy of the key but none ever turned up at this time. Puzzled, he put his manga aside and began to head in the direction of his front door. He didn’t bother with clothes, the thought of getting dressed didn’t even cross his mind. This was his house and he’d wear what he liked within it.

            “Kami?” Gackt asked, confused but happy to see his lover in his house. “What are you doing here?”

            “You were awake, right?” Kami questioned and Gackt nodded. “I need you and I know you don’t sleep much so…”

            “So you just turned up?” Gackt said with a smile.

            “Do you mind?” Kami asked nervously.

            “Of course not,” Gackt replied, as he took the drummer in his arms. “You’re always welcome here but tell me; Is something bothering you?”  
            “No I’m…” Kami began, before going quiet. Gackt made no response obviously wanting a real answer and nervously Kami admitted the truth. “I just wanted you. I want to sleep with you right now. I need you.”

            “Ok.” Came Gackt’s simple reply, as he let Kami go and taking his hand led him back towards the bedroom. His lover wanted sex and he would get it.

            “You don’t mind, right?” Kami asked nervously. He’d never asked for sex before. Gackt had always given him more than enough.

            “Of course not. You made the right decision. I’d hate to think you were using your hand when I’m such a short drive away.” Gackt responded.

            “There was part of me that thought you might be mad. You can be so unpredictable sometimes.” Kami admitted as they entered the bedroom. Gackt’s bed looked so warm and inviting, romantic even as Gackt had chosen to light the room with candles tonight. Almost as if he’d expected Kami to be coming, though that was of course impossible.

            “Why would I be mad? I love sex.” Gackt answered, placing his lips on Kami’s in a gentle kiss. His naked body pressed against Kami’s clothes and he could feel the roughness of the denim of Kami’s jeans. Wanting to touch skin instead of cloth, Gackt slid his hands beneath Kami’s t-shirt and began to stroke the soft skin of the drummer’s back.

            It was Kami who deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding entry into the vocalist’s mouth. He’d waited too long to be here in Gackt’s arms and he didn’t want to mess around. He wanted Gackt, he needed Gackt and he knew he had Gackt. That was the best part. Knowing that Gackt wanted him back, with such passion and love.

            The kiss broke long enough for Gackt to pull Kami’s t-shirt over his head before resuming as if they had never parted. Gackt’s hand slid between them and gently stroked Kami’s crotch, causing the other to moan softly into the kiss. The drummer was already growing hard and so it was a relief as Gackt undid the fastening of his jeans and let them slide to the floor. His boxer shorts following a second later, allowing their naked bodies to press tightly together. Desperately Kami began to rub against Gackt slightly, wanting more than this kiss could give. He knew he was being impatiently but he’d been horny so long.

            Gackt however seemed unwilling to satisfy his needs. He always did like to drag things out. The vocalist’s hands were touching him everywhere, except the one place he needed to be touched. Normally he’d enjoy the attention. In fact there was a time when he had needed Gackt to go slowly. Long ago when he had been a shy virgin, giving everything he had to the other. Being touched like this was never a bad thing but still. He needed more and he needed it now.

            “Gackt, please.” Kami begged, breaking the kiss.

            “Patience.” Gackt whispered, kissing Kami again. He didn’t stop until mere moments before Kami was going to beg again. Pulling back with a cocky smile he whispered into Kami’s ear “Your patience will be rewarded. Lie on the bed.” Obeying without question, Kami took up the position Gackt had only recently departed and spread his legs a little, more out of habit than anything. His erection was as hard as it could be and impatiently Kami watched Gackt straddle him, their crotches meeting and pressing together giving Kami little relief. With a teasing grin Gackt rubbed his half hard penis against Kami, getting a slight moan of impatience from the drummer. Only then did the smile fade as a serious look took its place. Kami clearly wasn’t in the mood for games right now and as much as teasing the drummer tempted Gackt, he knew better than to try.

            Shifting down a little to get in a more comfortable position, Gackt brought his tongue to Kami’s length and tasted the organ that would soon occupy his mouth. The familiar taste of Kami filled his mouth, reminding Gackt that he did actually enjoy the power his lips had on the other. Really there was nothing about sex with Kami that he didn’t love.

            His tongue explored Kami’s length a little longer before he let the erection into his mouth and began to gentle suck. A relieved sigh came from Kami’s lips followed by a moan of pleasure as Gackt’s tongue once again teased his length.

            Kami’s hips moved upwards slightly, pushing more of his length into Gackt’s mouth and the vocalist, taking his hint, let more inside. Gackt’s tongue licked the underside of Kami’s erection as he moved his head downwards, taking more and more in.

            It wasn’t enough for Kami, who gentle used his hands to put pressure on Gackt’s head. He knew the vocalist could take in more and sure enough his entire length was quickly taken in, as Gackt began to seriously suck Kami towards orgasm.

            With a moan Kami grabbed onto the bed sheets and withered slightly in pleasure among them. He’d been so desperate for release before but now he didn’t want it at all. He wanted to remain here, losing himself slowly to pleasure as his lover performed this intimate act just for him. Moaning again, Kami gripped onto the bed sheets harder. As if that was enough to stop him spilling over the edge.

            The taste of Kami began to fill Gackt’s mouth, as his lover got closer and closer to his orgasm. Gackt didn’t mind the taste. In fact he liked it because it came from Kami and reminded him that Kami was his. Nobody else could touch his lover, not like this. This was his privilege alone and only Kami himself could ever be able to take it away from him.

            “Gackt!” Kami began to warn the vocalist, just as his orgasm hit sending him away from reality and into the realms of pure pleasure and bliss. His body shook as he came into Gackt’s mouth but he was far too gone too notice.

            A few seconds later he was aware of his own heavy breathing and knew it was all over, though the happiness remained. Opening his eyes, he saw Gackt pulling away from him, his usual proud expression on his face. Smiling nervously at Gackt, Kami’s eyes moved toward the drawer in which he knew the lube was kept.

            “Can I?” Gackt needlessly asked, as his gaze followed Kami’s.

            “Sure.” Kami replied, spreading his legs even further. Receiving a quick kiss on his forehead as a thank you for making the correct decision, Gackt quickly retrieved the tube and began to coat his fingers with the lubricant. Satisfied he had enough, he slid his middle finger into Kami without any force. Kami was used to such an intrusion and so a second finger joined it moments later and began stretching Kami ready for entry. The drummer lay still, making the occasional moan as Gackt prepared him, glad he could now give the vocalist what he wanted without being sore for days afterwards. It was funny how what had once scared him, now seemed so perfectly natural.

            The fingers departed from within and waiting with a lot more patience than before, Kami watched Gackt lube his own erection. He loved the way that Gackt’s fingers wrapped around himself, gently stroking the lubricant against his own skin. It would have made him instantly hard, had he not just came.

            And then Gackt was inside him, as if he’d always been there. Kami realised he’d let his mind wander with his thoughts of how hard Gackt would have made him. Feeling unnecessarily guilty for neglecting his lover, he put in more of an effort to please. Wrapping his arms around Gackt he pulled the younger man down on top of himself and gave him a loving kiss before they both had to break away for air. His arms remained in a hug, as they both moaned in pleasure. Gackt was moving quickly now and he gasped every time Gackt hit his sensitive spot. His nails scratched across Gackt’s back but the vocalist didn’t seem to notice, as he thrusted into Kami desperately. His moans were louder now but so were Kami’s. Neither man was good at staying quiet, so it was a relief that they didn’t have to try.

            Although Gackt had a lot of sexual stamina, he eventually reached his own orgasm and with a low moan came inside Kami before collapsing onto his lover. There he lay as he regained his strength, Kami’s fingers gently stroking his back with a loving touch.

            “I love you.” Gackt said, breaking the silence.

            “I know. I love you too,” Kami replied, as Gackt rolled off him and lay by his side waiting for Kami to take his usual position against his side. “Though I really don’t have to tell you that, do I?” He asked, curling up at his lovers side.

            “You do,” Gackt responded. “Not because I don’t know but because I need to know your feeling haven’t changed.”

            “My feelings for you will never change,” Kami promised. “You’re the only partner for me.”

            “I hope so,” Gackt replied. “Though I can’t help but feel my angel will one day find his wings and leave me.”

            “If I find my wings and leave you, then it’s only to stretch them. I’d be back before you know it,” Kami reassured Gackt. “I promise.”

            “Good night Kami.” Gackt replied, unwilling to talk about the subject any longer.

            “I mean it Gackt. You’re the only one for me.” Kami announced. He got no reply and so with a sigh he settled down to get some sleep. It didn’t really matter if Gackt believed him or not because he knew time would show the vocalist the depth of his devotion. Until then he just had to show Gackt his love, which wasn’t a hard thing to do at all.


End file.
